


and thus, you pass the baton

by Feenie



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Spoilers, accepting the fact you're going to die, i literally wrote it in half an hour what the fuck is this, is this what you'd call prose, references to other fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: You try to come to terms with your own death.Spoilers for Episode 3.





	and thus, you pass the baton

**Author's Note:**

> listening to 'from here to eternity' really sets the mood for sad shit
> 
> hey. hey monolith? GIVE MY BOY A HAPPY ENDING! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE? IS HE OKAY? IS HE ALIVE? ANSWER ME YOU COWARDS

You don’t want to die. You’ve never wanted to die, even back during the Miltia Incident. Even as your vision went black and you hit the ground, you begged for someone to save you before it was too late.

And Rubedo did. Rubedo always came to your rescue, and you had so much to be grateful for. He was the fighter, and you--

You weren’t.

Rubedo couldn’t save you from this, and you tried your damned best to make peace with it. You knew this was coming the moment the trigger was pulled, when you witnessed Albedo blowing his own head off, when you were _born--_

You couldn’t make peace with it, not when you saw Mary and Shelley worry over you when you got less and less sleep each night. Not when Rubedo dragged you away from paperwork when you tried to dismiss it all off as stress. Not when even his friends, who rarely saw you and only got updates from Rubedo, fretted over you and sent what messages they could to cheer you up.

You hoped that maybe something would change. That someone would come to help you when he took near-total control, when he led the shooting on the Durandal, when he _shot Mary--_

But nobody came. But nobody came, and nobody could come and help you.

You knew you were fading. If you didn’t take yourself and him out then and now, then he’d continue taking over people like he did with you. Like he did with the person he possessed before you and cloned. Like everyone else before that man.

Rubedo--he would be okay. Grief would come and go, but he had Albedo with him forever now. Maybe they could meet again some day, with Citrine too, and everything would be okay.

And thus, you pass the baton.


End file.
